


You know what they do to guys like us in prison

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M, Prison AU, Prison Jason is here, Proper Dingle Aaron, Shy!Robert, Slow Burn, TRIGGER WARNING: Child Abuse Mention, TRIGGER WARNING: Drugs and Overdose mentioned, TRIGGER WARNING: Fighting and Violence, TRIGGER WARNING: Offensive words and homophobic slurs, cellmates, confident!aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: The Robron Cellmates fanfic that everyone needed but nobody asked for.Aaron is a cocky little sh*t in this and I love it.Robert is the definition of a deer in the headlights.





	1. Three Cheers for Seven Years

The metal cuffs had left unsightly marks on his wrist, if he wasn’t on the wrong side of the law Robert might have insisted on filing a complaint for inhumane treatement but somehow seated in the inmates area of a prison, waiting for a cavity check didn’t feel like the right time. It was humiliating to say the least, stripped down to bare skin while having a 300lb bloke check your arse for drugs wasn’t the highlight of Roberts bucket list. He robotically went through all the necessary procedures before dressing himself in his new uniform for at least the next seven years, an ugly maroon sweater and tracksuit bottoms were a far cry from his £800 dress-shirts.

He took in the bleak scenery as he was led to his cell, everyone he passed was at least twice his size and looked like they could go ten rounds with a heavyweight with their eyes closed, the anxiety started to creep in. Prison Officers were dotted around the perimeter, turning a blind eye to the happenings around the place, he could see two men in plain sight having a scrap but none of the Officers seemed to notice. His tour-guide made an abrupt stop at a cell marked number 17, He unbolted the door and shoved Robert inside roughly. The cell was smaller than he had imagined, a set of bunk beds on the one side and a small not-very-private area for a toilet. The beds looked like they hadn’t been slept in and Roberts breath hitched slightly at the thought of being in a private room. 

“No Cellmate?” He asked cautiously, recieving a snort from the guard

“You ain’t in the Ritz now, posh boy” he grunted “No such thing as a private suite in HMP Hotten” 

“Oh” Robert managed, looking around at the brickwork

“Your new buddy will be back by tonight, he’s spent the last month in solitary” The guard laughed darkly

“S-Solitary?” Robert asked, thinking that Solitary Confinement was something that belonged in a film

“Cut a nice chunk out of the nonce in number 14“ He mused “Not that anyone blames him, but god knows how he smuggled a knife in here” 

Robert paled, so his cellmate was prone to violence? even if the pervert a few doors down had deserved everything he got, it was unsettling to think that he was going to share a cell with him. 

“What’s he in for?” Robert asked cautiously 

“Murder” The Guard chuckled darkly “Have a nice stay, sweetheart” he slammed the door abruptly.   
Robert was now at least six shades paler than he had been that morning, scratching nervously at his arms as he looked around his new home. He had no idea whether his cellmate was top bunk or bottom and didn’t want to make the mistake of choosing the wrong one, so he waited... and waited.

It felt like hours before the bolt on the door was unlocked again. Robert had seated himself uncomfortable at a tiny square table at the back of the cell but somehow he didn’t envision cosy nights huddled over the scratched woodwork, talking about life outside. 

Two guards had escorted his cellmate back from solitary, one being the guard from before and the other a quiet type who was gripping the upper arms of the inmate tightly. The inmate was shorter than Robert but way more built, not the type of guy you’d wanna confront in a dark alley but definitely didn’t seem the type to mug someones Nan. Robert began to think that maybe the guard was just trying to spook him, that the dark haired man wasn’t infact a killer that would cause Robert to sleep with one eye open for the next seven years, maybe he was in here for a misunderstanding - just like Robert.

“Stay out of trouble this time, eh Livesy?” The guard taunted

“... It’s Dingle” the shorter man muttered, sliding his hand into his back pocket and pulling out a pack of smokes as they locked the door again. He shuffled over to the empty chair opposite Robert, seemingly not noticing Robert sat in the other chair like a deer in the headlights. 

“You gonna stick your eyes back in your head, pretty boy?” the man mumbled, cupping his hands as he lit the end of the cigarette. Robert swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the man breathe smoke from his cracked lips. 

“I-I’m Robert” He said weakly, barely taking his eyes from the stick between the mans lips. He hadn’t smoked since he was seventeen, picking up the habit two years earlier after the death of his Mum but he sure could use the release right about now. The man glanced at him sideways before sighing and pulling the box back out of his pocket, shoving an unlit cigarette and a matchstick in Roberts direction. “Um.. Thanks” Robert choked out, hesitantly picking up the cigarette and placing it between his lips, concious about coughing on his first drag, his hand shaking as he tried to strike the match against the side of the table. 

The match didn’t light, instead it snapped in two and Robert stared at the two pieces momentarily as he wondered if he could look any more inexperienced than he did right there. The man breathed out a laugh, the first hint of joy that radiated from anyone since Robert had arrived. He swiftly picked up the top piece, striking it skilfully against the brick wall and touching the end of Roberts cigarette with it, lighting the cherry within seconds. Robert took his first drag slowly as the man shook the light out, tossing the charred end to the concrete floor and going back to staring into space. 

The men smoked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the commotion from outside the cell as what sounded like two men were dragged down the corridor and into their cell, kicking and screaming along the way. On the journey past someone kicked the cell door loudly, vibrating through the tiny room and sending visible jolts of fear through Roberts body. He trembled for a moment and could only imagine how pathetic he looked, eyeing the door like a monster was going to come thundering through the enterance. 

“You’re not going to last five minutes in here pal” the man sighed almost sorrowfully “you’re far too pretty for prison” 

Robert looked alarmed, he hated the thought of being stuck here for seven years but he had been certain he would make it through his stay, finally leaving and getting as far away from home as possible to start his new life. The man gazed at Robert curiously, taking in his lost expression before sighing pitifully - an obvious habit of his - “Stick with me, i’ll see ya right”

\--  
“You never told me your name” Robert spoke quietly as the man picked at a rough piece of wood on the table. He thought maybe the man hadn’t heard him, instead ignoring him to focus on ruining the already damaged woodwork but then he answered a few moments later. “It’s Aaron, Aaron Dingle” 

Robert had known of the Dingles back home and he wondered if they were related, it wasn’t unheard of for a Dingle to be serving time at her Majesty’s pleasure, infact it was almost expected. “The Guard said Livesy” Robert replied curiously, regretting it instantly as he saw the twist of Aarons expression before he pasted his calm and collected look back on and answered “You don’t called me that, ever” Robert decided not to push it, clearly the name held some importance in his life and he clearly didn’t feel like discussing it with the random bloke he was now sharing a cell with. 

“So you’ve got links in Emmerdale?” Robert pressed, almost afraid of answer. “Cain’s my Uncle, if that’s what you’re asking” Aaron explained, not missing the look of realisation wash over Roberts face “So you’re Aaron... Chas’ lad” Robert pieced together. “You know my family?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he should be able to remember the tall blonde from back home. “Diane’s my stepmum” he shrugged “pretty sure I remember you from a wedding back in the day, glued to your gameboy and scowling at everyone” 

“Sounds about right” Aaron snorted “So you’re the infamous Robert Sugden?” 

Robert rolled his eyes at the title “Surprised they still mention me back home to be honest”

“It’s not like topic of public conversation” Aaron shrugged “Just the family, y’know” 

“So how do you know so much about me?” Robert asked, curious now about the mysterious man from back home.

“Grew up in the pub, Mum owns half with Diane” He explained, before smirking “and the fact that i’ve shagged your sister probably helped” 

Robert opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking, not sure if he wanted to put himself in a position to be smacked in the gob, but this was his sister for gods sake. He had to do the brotherly thing. “Glad she saw sense and ditched you, can’t be having a Sugden with a Dingle can we?” he sniped playfully.

“She didn’t” Aaron said seriously, recieving a glare from Robert “I dumped her” he clarified “Realised she wasn’t my type, no hard feelings she’s still my mate, and she married my best mate so we’re practically related” 

“She wasn’t your type?” Robert chuckled cockily “Pretty sure my Sister’s too good for a jailbird anyway” He was borderline relieved that Aaron didn’t get angry at the comment.

“She’s gorgeous” Aaron shrugged “but you’re probably more my type, if you get what I mean”

“You’re gay?” Robert asked, pausing for a moment to take in Aarons changing expression

“Not gonna be a problem is it, pretty boy?” - back to the nicknames again, Robert thought.  
“Not at all” Robert shook his head

“Anyway, you’d hardly be in a position to judge would you Sugden?” he sniped back, his expression normalising

“W-What do you mean?” Robert questioned

“Oh come off it, we both know you’re into lads” Aaron cocked his head to the side “Best not broadcast it in this place though”

Robert considered point blank lying but he’d only been here a few hours and Aaron already had him sussed so he settled for the truth. “Is it that obvious?” he asked nervously

Aarons face softened for a moment, almost feeling sorry for the lost soul in front of him. He really didn’t belong here. “Nah, Just a gaydar init?” he shrugged “Don’t get giving those fuck-me-eyes to anyone outside this cell though, they won’t be as understanding” he smirked playfully.

Robert spluttered, eyes widening - had he been that obviously gagging for it? Sure Aaron was fit, there was no denying that but the last thing Robert wanted was to be obviously smitten in a place like this where inmates got stabbed on the regular just for breathing in someones general direction. 

“Teatime!” A hammer came on the door before it was swung open by the on-duty guard. 

“Come on” Aaron tipped his head “You look like you haven’t eaten in a week.”


	2. Le Cordon Bleu

Robert happily took the offer to sit at Aaron's table during their meal, they’d queued for more than 20 minutes for an infected looking piece of cardboard imitating chicken and some rock solid vegetables. The only saving grace was the almost tasty-looking flapjack for dessert, He didn’t question when Aaron pocketed his as they sat down, probably saving it for later when he didn’t have the eyes of 15 prison guards on his eating skills. 

They’d also had the option of lukewarm tea in a Styrofoam cup or weak coffee, Robert had chosen the latter and instantly regretted it - drawing a light chuckle from Aaron as he grimaced trying to swallow it down. “Can’t wait to see you try the cabbage and kale smoothies they serve on Thursdays” Aaron mused. Roberts face turned a sickly green colour, he could feel it. “I’m just kidding, even in prison they wouldn’t serve that shit” he snorted, dousing his meal in an obscene amount of salt. 

“So what do you make of the food then?” Aaron said, roughly swallowing down the dry ‘chicken’ and pulling a face as he did so. “Well I’ve been to a few Michelin star restaurants so..” Robert raised his eyebrows, analysing the remainder of his meal. “Well it’s hardly Le Cordon Bleu, I’ll give you that” Aaron joked, faking a terrible French accent. Robert watched him amused “Surprised a Dingle would know anything about something so posh, considering you eat all your meals in the Woolie” he laughed. “Hey! I’m the most cultured one of ‘em all, I’ll have you know I lived in France for two years!” Aaron shot back playfully. 

Their seemingly chilled out teatime took a turn as soon as a scrape of a chair was heard from behind Robert. Aaron's eyes rose to the sound and his face darkened instantly “Enjoying our tea are we gentlemen?” A tall, tattooed man taunted, dragging his chair to sit at their table, swiping Roberts flapjack without a second glance “Piss off Jason, ‘m not in the mood” Aaron shot back sharply “Now, Now Livesy - don’t get defensive. Just came to meet your new boyfriend” Jason teased cruelly. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s straight.” Aaron said sternly, giving Robert a swift kick under the table as his face almost betrayed him “Got a Missus waiting for him and everything, shame you can’t say the same ‘ey Jason?” 

Jason cut his eyes at Aaron, almost looking like he was going to smack him there and then. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you Livesy, bet you’re still having nightmares about last time I kicked your head in” Jason spat.

“See, I think it’s the other way round Jase” Aaron sighed “I think you’re the one laying awake at night thinking ‘bout me.. ‘cept they’re not dream are they petal? they’re fantasies!” Aaron laughed loudly, the guards looking over at the rising commotion

“You make me sick” Jason seethed

“Well at least we’ve got something in common” Aaron shot back

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jason taunted, failing to see the guards approaching as he got angry, a vein visible on his forehead. 

“What? You want more of me baby?” Aaron teased, loving the reaction he was getting.

“Come on then, you fucking Queer!” Jason rose from his seat, guards grabbing him by the shoulders

“It’s nap-time now sweetheart, you take care - kiss kiss” Aaron winked as Jason was dragged off by three Officers. 

“Back to your cells!” One of the remaining guards yelled to the inmates who’d now crowded to watch the exchange. Robert followed Aaron obediently, not talking until they were safely back in their cell. 

“I can’t believe you just did that” Robert blurted as Aaron gazed at his reflection in the mirror, running his hand under the tap and washing his face. 

“What, lie for you or antagonise the beast?” Aaron asked dryly, wiping his face over with a towel. 

“Both” Robert gasped “I thought he was gonna kill you”

“He probably will one day” Aaron shrugged, sitting on the chair opposite Robert and pulling the concealed flapjack from his pocket and breaking it in half, shoving one piece across the table to Robert before biting a mouthful from his. “Not gonna spend the next seven years in here watching over my shoulder for him though” he spoke with his mouth full. 

“I’ve got seven years too” Robert found himself revealing

“You’ll be out in four and half if you behave” Aaron said knowledgeably, of course he knew all about prison sentences, he was a Dingle.

“and you then?” Robert pointed out, his face dropping as Aaron shook his head

“I don’t behave” he shrugged “I’ll probably still be in here when I’m fifty if they have their way with it” 

“But you don’t know, maybe when you get halfway through your sentence it’ll be easier” Robert offered

Aaron smiled sadly “I’ve already served more than half my sentence Rob, the additional years are just for petty stuff I’ve done inside. Just gotta face it, I’m never getting out”

“You never told me what you’re in for” Robert spoke gently, as though he was trying not to startle a wild animal

Aaron locked eyes with him before speaking, as though trying to read him “I’m sure someone’s already told you why I’m here” 

“Don’t like to believe rumours” Robert shrugged, Aaron's face softening for a moment before he revealed his card “I’m in for Murder”

Robert thought he’d be more scared to share a cell with a murderer but from what he’d seen of Aaron he wasn’t that type of person. Maybe he was just being naive but Aaron felt safe, not like someone who was going to smother you in your sleep. 

“You not gonna say anything?” Aaron asked cautiously, his turn to be the nervous one

“You don’t seem the type” Robert said eventually “There’s got to be an explanation there” 

“What? I’m supposed to have tattoos on my face and psychotic tendencies?” Aaron snorted

“You know what I mean” Robert breathed, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Aaron try to find and answer.

“I’m not. Not really.” he sighed eventually “I was only fifteen when it happened” 

Robert was taken aback, somehow he expected Aaron to have accidentally hit someone with his car when he was 21 or something, not a 15 year old involved in a murder crime. 

“It was all over the papers so you’ll probably hear it from someone else anyway so you may as well know from me” Aaron sighed “My Dad... Gordon, he was a paedo. Didn’t want him doing to my kid sister what he did to me so I finished him before he got the chance” 

“That’s why you don’t like Livesy, it’s your - it’s Gordon's name?” Robert guessed

“Never really felt like a Dingle growing up, but didn’t want his name. Was hoping no one in here would find out but of course my favourite inmate has his sources” Aaron explained sadly

“Jason” Robert mumbled, receiving a short nod of confirmation from Aaron. “Your Sister, she’s alright though?” 

“As far as I know” Aaron nodded “Her Mum, Sandra.. she was supposed to be at my trial to give evidence about what happened to me. It was supposed to lighten the sentence but she took Liv and fled the country, not heard from her since.”

“That’s a shitty thing to do” Robert frowned

“Can’t blame her really, she wanted her kid away from this mess. Just wish my Mum had done the same” Aaron said sadly

“Still, you were a kid. Surely there’s loopholes for this kind of stuff?” Robert pointed

“I wasn’t exactly squeaky clean though was I?” Aaron shrugged “Petty theft, joyriding, GBH. I was still a Dingle by blood so they saw fit to throw the book at me, let me rot in here. Just another Dingle off the streets init?”

“It’s not fair” Robert sighed, shaking his head

“Life’s not fair” Aaron shrugged “Anyway, you gonna tell me what you did?”

“I’m innocent” Robert moaned “Not like anyone believes a word I say”  
“Sure Rob, EVERYONE is innocent in prison, that’s what we all say” Aaron rolled his eyes playfully

“No, I’m serious” Robert said thickly, causing Aaron to still “I was set up”

“Sounds interesting, Go on” Aaron said, not entirely convinced

“Short story is, I got my Wife’s sister knocked up, turns out it wasn’t my kid anyway. My Wife’s son is a psychopath who shot my Father-in-law and out of family revenge for sleeping with them both they set it up so I took the fall for it” Robert blurted to a bemused Aaron.

“Blimey! You couldn’t write that” Aaron chuckled “You’re fucked then basically” 

“At least I don’t have to find a new flat, job and friends while I’m in here” Robert laughed lightly “Can’t believe my luck sometimes” 

“Seven years at her Majesty’s pleasure, fuck the mortgage!” Aaron laughed, his eyes crinkling slightly.

“Lights out!” Came the bang at the door as the guards went up and down the block

“Here, you’ve even got a strict bedtime” Aaron teased, standing up and kicking off his shoes. 

Robert followed, kicking his off and making light work of his Jumper and Trackies, both men opting to sleep in their t-shirt and underwear. 

“So, are you top or bottom?” Robert asked casually, eyes widening as he realised what he’d uttered

“E-Excuse me?” Aaron spluttered “Bit forward aren’t ya sunshine?” he laughed as Robert wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“I meant in bed!” He tried to cover, eyes bulging now at the second pun. Aaron falling to pieces as he dug himself a deeper hole. “BUNK BEDS!” He yelled, signalling to their sleeping arrangements. 

“You are something else Robert Sugden” Aaron calmed himself, slapping Robert on the shoulder gently before putting his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder. 

“I’m Top, just so you know.” He smirked “In every way” He winked, climbing the remainder of the ladder into bed and leaving Robert dizzy with lust as the overhead lights went out. 

Fuck, he was in deep.


	3. A book-y sort of bloke

The inmates were awoken by the screech of a prisoner down the hall. “Bunk Check!!”

Robert heard Aaron groan above him before leaning over his bunk and addressing Robert. “Got anything dodgy on you?” Robert shook his head confused, surely they weren’t actually going to search the bunks? His thoughts were answered by the door swinging open and two guards forcing their way into the tiny cell. “Face the wall” one ordered as he ran his hands cross the brickwork, seemingly checking for loose bricks and hiding places. “Wha-?” Robert started dumbly. Aaron interrupted his questioning by dragging him roughly by the wrist and out into the cold air, shoving him nose-first against the cell wall before joining him at his side. “Hands flat against the wall” he muttered, Robert obeyed instantly semi-conscious about the two guards seeing them both in their T-shirts and Boxer shorts.

“Clean” One of the guards muttered to the other before leaving the cell. “As you were lads” the last one confirmed before slamming the door behind him and heading next door. The men dropped their hands and turned to face the wreck of a room. The mattresses were thrown from the bed, what little belongings they had were scattered across the floor untidily. “This a regular thing then?” Robert spoke first, watching cautiously as the younger man heaved the mattress back onto the top bunk. “They never tell you when it’s going to happen” He explained “Just make sure you don’t have anything on you and you’ll be fine.”

They tidied their cell up quietly before Aaron went down to collect breakfast for them, he returned shortly with a small serving of cornflakes each and a pitiful-looking UHT carton of milk between them. The cereal wasn’t as bad as the imitation chicken from the night before but Robert still found it hard to swallow down, convinced that the milk was definitely not from a cow, goat or any other acceptable animal. “I’m not going to sugar-coat it and tell you it gets easier, I’ve been here 9 years and it still tastes like piss” Aaron grumbled, shovelling his meal down and moving to wash his bowl and spoon in the tiny sink. 

“How have you not turned to skin and bones in the last 9 years?” Robert groaned, forcing the last spoon of milk into his mouth. “The secret is lasting until pay-day when they sell chocolate hobnobs in the shop” Aaron winked, taking Roberts bowl and swilling it in the sink. “Are you serious?” Robert perked up, eyes wide at the prospect of actual chocolate. “Dead Serious” Aaron nodded “It just so happens to be pay-day today, so maybe you’re in luck” 

“Doubt it” Robert groaned “Got no one topping up my account on the outside, have I?” 

Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment “Well you’ll get prison wages paid through by next week” 

“How much is that then?” Robert asked

“Hmm... somewhere between four and ten quid” Aaron shrugged “Depends how well you behave and if you do any actual work here”

“How much do you get then?” Robert asked cheekily, regretting it instantly when he realised how personal the question was but Aaron didn’t seem to mind.

“Four a week, but I was in solitary for a month so I should have Twenty this time” He grinned excitedly

“Never thought I’d see the day a Dingle won the Lottery” Robert laughed as Aaron did a little shimmy of his hips

“Might treat ya to a choccie biscuit if you behave yourself Sugden” Aaron wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled his trackies on. 

“I’ll have to be on my best behaviour then” Robert played along

“Anyway, I’m going for a shower. They don’t let you go when you’re in solitary” Aaron grimaced, grabbing a towel and his shower gel. “I wouldn’t bother having one yet if I were you, you’re still clean and trust me - you don’t want to spend more time down there than you have to” Aaron's expression had changed to one that concerned Robert slightly but he didn’t push the issue, instead nodding and resigning to the fact he would be staying in his cell until Aaron got back. 

Aaron returned in record time, tailed by a guard who reprimanded him before letting him in the doorway “Watch your step Livesy, one more foot out of line and you’ll be back in solitary” Robert could only see the back of Aaron’s t-shirt, still slightly clinging to his body from his wet skin. His dark curls were messy at the back of his neck and the muscles in his shoulders were tense as he faced the guard. He looked like he was about to fight his corner but the guard didn’t give him chance, instead walking off down the hall and leaving Aaron to storm back into the cell - slamming the heavy door behind him.

“Water too cold?” Robert joked, regretting it when he saw the pissed off expression on Aaron's face, not to mention the cut lip that definitely wasn’t there when he left “What happened?” he squeaked, rising from his seat and crowding over Aaron as he analysed his reflection in the mirror. “Nothing” He grunted, wincing as he pressed a stubby finger to the wound. “A-Are you okay?” Robert asked, reaching his hand out shakily to brush Aaron's lip. “Wha’ d’ya think Rob?!” Aaron sighed angrily, shoving his hand out of the way and running the tap. It was then that Robert noticed Aaron's knuckles covered in blood, and probably not his by an educated guess. 

“I’ll leave you to calm down” Robert gulped, taking less than three seconds to brush past him and out of the door, ignoring the sigh of “Rob, Wait... I didn’t mean-” as he blended into the rush of inmates going through their daily motions. Robert stopped at a small crowd of men all huddled around an opening in the wall, the prison shop - he assumed, confirming the fact when he noticed the price-list pinned messily to the outer wall. 

Biscuits: £1  
Teabags: £1  
Tobacco: £7  
Matches: £2  
Phone Calling Cards: £5  
Books: £9  
Writing Set: £2  
Playing Cards: £3

\-- and so on.

Robert laughed to himself, books were more expensive than tobacco - clearly education wasn’t the highlight of prison life. He decided to head outside for some fresh air, nauseas of the bleach-scented prison interior. 

 

Soon enough Robert found himself on a bench outside in the exercise yard wishing he had a coat rather than the uncomfortable maroon sweater he was forced into wearing, he tried not to think of Aaron back up in their cell clearly in a mood. If Aaron had got hands-y with someone then maybe he deserved a smack in the face, but it wasn’t Roberts problem - his problem was getting through his sentence alive and sane. 

 

He almost didn’t notice the white haired man perch on the bench next to him until he pulled out a pouch of tobacco and offered Robert a smoke which he gladly accepted, anything to warm up in the cold December air. “I’m Ronnie, you must be Aaron's new cell-mate” The older man greeted, passing the roll-up over to Robert. “Everyone knows everything in here, huh?” Robert smiled awkwardly. “He’s a good lad, our Aaron” Ronnie nodded “He’ll see you right”

Robert struck the match with ease this time, not showing himself up in-front of the yard full of inmates. “You know him well?” He asked, taking a long drag. “He helps me out sometimes” He nodded, placing the pouch back in his pocket “My eyesight’s not right good at the moment, he helps me write letters back home” Robert smiled to himself, he could totally see Aaron doing that. Despite his obvious faults, he knew Aaron had a big heart. 

“You got family back home then?” Robert asked, making conversation

“Just distant relatives really, never had children so like to keep up to date with my nieces and nephews. God, they’re going on thirty now” He shook his head sadly

“Do they visit?” Robert continued, wondering if anyone would let Vic know he was inside and whether she’d make an attempt to visit him... Andy would probably stop her. 

“Nah, they live over in Dublin” Ronnie shrugged “Shan’t see them again, but it’s nice to know they care”

\--

Ronnie had gone to help out in the library after their short conversation but Robert was glad to have made a friend outside of his cell, it was nerve-wracking feeling the eyes of the inmates glaring at him as he skulked back inside. The smell of fresh meat clearly antagonising their senses as he stumbled through the corridor back into the main area. He stopped before entering the refectory, hearing the unmistakable voice of Jason around the corner. He paused for a moment, glancing around the blind-spot to see Jason pass a small jiffy bag to a man with what Robert could only assume was a broken nose. He leaned quietly against the wall, listening to the exchange but not daring to make his presence known. 

“The screws say one more foot out of line and he’ll be back in solitary” The injured man said gruffly

“Good work pal, can’t wait for that Queer Livesy to be off my wing.” Jason grunted “Don’t want the likes of ‘im breathing my oxygen” 

So whatever had happened that morning in the showers had been a set up, the injured man had done something to provoke Aaron into belting him one then gone crying to the officers to get him in trouble. It sounded like something out of a school playground but the added exchange of drugs made it all the more serious. Robert swiftly made his way through the remaining footprint of the wing, unseen by Jason or his allies. 

The cell was empty when he got there, Aaron had probably gone to cool off somewhere and Robert instantly felt bad for even thinking he would have hit the guy for no valid reason. He shut the door part of the way and went to sit at the table, pausing momentarily as he saw something on his pillow. He leaned over and found a book - Great Expectations - placed neatly and picked it up gently. He hadn’t remembered packing any books and was confused before he opened the inside cover:

R,  
You look like a book-y sort of bloke  
Sorry for being a wanker   
A, x

Robert breathed an uncontrollable laugh at the anecdote scrawled in what was obviously Aaron's boyish handwriting and then he stopped, analysing the spine and noticing this wasn’t a book swiped from the prison library - it was new. Aaron had spent nearly half his prison earnings on a gift for Robert, and for what? To apologise for being short with him earlier? Robert sighed gently, letting the back of his head rest against the wall. He was grateful, really - but he definitely didn’t think he deserved something so significant and it didn’t seem like Aaron would do that kind of thing for anyone... or maybe he would? He had helped Ronnie write his letters after all, was that just the type of thing Aaron did? Endless good deeds to repent for the sin of protecting himself and his sister?

“I was right then?” Aaron said quietly, returning from his outing to find Robert lay on his stomach - three chapters deep in his new book “You’re a book-y type?” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is intelligent” Robert said in a fake posh voice

Aaron breathed a laugh, perching on the edge of the bed “Am I forgiven then?”

“Depends” Robert teased, sliding the book underneath his pillow and turning over to lay on the crease of his elbow

“On what?” Aaron asked cautiously

“How good you are at making a cup of tea” he responded playfully, tilting his head in the direction of the travel kettle in the corner

“Soft lad” Aaron snorted, shoving him lightly before bouncing off to boil the water

“So I overheard something interesting today” Robert said carefully, turning to face him

“Oh yeah? Is that codeword for you being a nosy fucker?” Aaron bit back cheekily, giving Robert a pointed look.

“Maybe” He laughed, sitting up “But seriously, it’s something you might be interested to hear”

“Go on” Aaron encouraged, turning to face him and lean his back against the wall.

“Jason was talking to this bloke with a smashed up face, your doing - I presume?” Robert waited for Aaron's nod of confirmation before continuing “They basically said that they’d set you up and that if you do anything else you’ll be in solitary” 

Aaron tensed his jaw moodily “Anything else?” 

“No, uhh he just gave him a little bag” Robert said vaguely

“A little bag?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows before a look of realisation flooded his expression “Oh, you mean he gave him spice” 

“Well... no, I'm pretty sure it was drugs” Robert said dumbly, earning a spluttered laugh from Aaron as he turned around to pour the water

“Spice is a drug Rob, God you’re so innocent” he grinned, walking over and handing the warm mug over. 

“You’ve used it?” Robert asked curiously, eyeing Aaron as he climbed onto the bed next to him. He didn’t look like your typical druggie, Robert thought.

“Nah, I’m not that stupid” Aaron shook his head before taking a gulp of his drink “My old cell-mate used to smoke it, stunk the whole place out, mind.”

“Was he released then?” Robert asked, wondering how many inmates had shared a room with Aaron before him and whether Aaron had been this nice to the others.

“He topped himself a few months ago, found out his Missus was shagging his brother and went on a bender. Snorted more coke than he should have and I found him convulsing after he missed teatime” Aaron said coolly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Robert looked horrified, gripping his mug a little tighter as his eyes widened.

“Don’t look so freaked out, not gonna let you do anything stupid am I?” Aaron reassured, downing the last of his tea and placing the mug on the floor.


	4. You know what they do to guys like us in prison

“It’s nearly Christmas” Aaron spoke randomly into the darkness. 

Robert was nearly three weeks into his sentence and settling okay with the support of Aaron and Ronnie. He hadn’t thought of how he’d make friends when he was first sent down, Robert had gone through more than half of his life without the need for friends but life existing in a poky prison cell made him thankful for the few people he had around him. Robert hadn’t remembered how close Christmas was, life outside HMP Hotten seemed so faraway and surreal it was difficult to keep track of the date.

“What’s it like in here?” Robert asked quietly

He imagined Aaron shrugging his shoulders as he paused before answering “Just like any other day really” he sighed “If you’ve got family they’re allowed to visit, but mine never have” 

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat “Mine won’t either, doubt the White’s will tell them I’m in here and they probably wouldn’t care much anyway” 

“Of course they would, you idiot” Aaron said fondly “Vic especially, she’s always going on about her big brother”

“Yeah?” Robert asked curiously, clinging to the thought that maybe part of Vic still loved him

He heard Aaron rustle about before his legs appeared over the side of the bunk and he slid down to the floor quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of the patrolling guards outside.

“Budge up!” He whisper-shouted, climbing into bed beside Robert who shuffled against the wall, allowing Aaron to bury himself under the cellular blanket. He had an old looking bunch of envelopes in his hand, tied together neatly with parcel string. “Vic wrote most of these, there’s some pictures somewhere - look” Aaron whispered hoarsely, fumbling his fingers through the open letters. He pulled out photos, at least ten of them from various places amongst the memories. 

“That’s Adam and Vic on their wedding day” He thrust a picture into Roberts eager hands. His Sister looked beautiful all in white, her taller Husband standing proudly next to her in a petrol blue suit. “Wish I’d have been there” Robert sighed, thumbing over the image. “Me too” Aaron spoke sadly “I was supposed to be best man.” He pushed over another photo, this time it was the Woolpack with at least half of the village stood outside. “They took that after the wedding party, look my Mum’s in the background next to Diane and her bloke Doug - right boring fucker, always talking about vegetables and gardening” Aaron laughed “- and there’s Adam’s Mum, she’s married to our Cain now so Adam’s practically family” 

“Is that Nicola?” Robert asked, squinting at the woman in the bottom right corner.  
“Yeah, she married Jimmy King - they’ve got kids” Aaron nodded

“Lost my virginity to her” Robert blurted

“You didn’t?!” Aaron laughed, elbowing Robert in the side playfully

“Just the beginning of a long string of mistakes” Robert groaned

“Is that a kid with Marlon?” he pointed out, the small dark-haired girl looking almost familiar. 

“That’s April, she’s Marlon and Donna’s little girl” Aaron explained “Right cheeky little thing” 

“Donna didn’t go to the wedding?” Robert asked, scanning the picture

Aaron met Roberts eye for a moment before revealing “Donna, she er.. She died mate, a few years back now” 

Robert’s breath hitched audibly, how many people had disappeared from his time in the village? How many people that he hadn’t given a second thought to all these years?

“She had cancer, it was terminal but that’s not what killed her” Aaron went on “She worked for the police, had a job go dodgy - ended up ... falling off the top of a multi-storey car park.” 

“Falling?” Robert queried, not entirely convince with Aaron’s slight pause

“... Or pushed, they never really got all the facts” he half-smiled “You’d be about the same age, yeah?” 

“Yeah” Robert smiled fondly, remembering the sarcastic teenager he’d been well into at one point “Was my girlfriend for a bit, when we were kids like” 

Footsteps down the hall made Aaron shoot up from his comfy position, almost lolling against Roberts bicep as the older man towered over him, gazing down at the pictures. 

“Better get back to bed” Aaron said almost disappointedly “Don’t want the guards walking in on... uh-” he pointed to the bed, trailing off before ascending the ladder.

Robert wanted to ask him what, what would the guards be walking in on?

“You can keep the photos and letters for a bit, have a look if you want” Aaron said before his head disappeared over the bunk “Might remind you of home”

“Thanks” Robert swallowed thickly, before trying ever so casually to slide in the question burning through his chest “What did you mean before? About the guards?” 

Aaron was silent for a moment and Robert wondered if he’d voiced his words at all before he finally breathed a reply “You know what they do to guys like us in prison.”

\--

Robert hadn’t responded to Aaron the night before, not really knowing what to say and by the time he’d thought of something Aaron’s light snores had already filled the empty air. Was Aaron insinuating that there was something between them? Or was he simply telling him what the guards would think, finding two grown men sharing a bunk and cooing over letters and photos of home? By the time morning arrived it was as though the conversation was forgotten even though the final words were still burning in both of their memories, the boys had already eaten breakfast with Aaron casually mentioning that he had the Woolpack’s phone number on his calling list if Robert felt like he wanted to speak to Victoria. 

Robert had shook his head sadly “No, she’s probably getting on with her life” he shrugged “she won’t want me interrupting it with my problems” 

Aaron looked at him knowingly “She’d love to hear from you, you know she would” 

Robert avoided his gaze, instead finding interest in picking at the hem of his sleeve.

“So what’s the real reason?” Aaron asked, dipping his head to meet Roberts gaze

Robert stilled for a moment, considering building his walls back up and telling Aaron to mind his own business but something about the warmth of Aaron’s eyes told him it was okay. “I’m scared” he admitted, voice breaking almost unnoticed but Aaron had caught the tremor. “You don’t have to be scared” Aaron sighed “You’ve got people who love you, don’t push them away” He rested his hand lightly on Roberts wrist, letting it linger there for a moment before abruptly pulling away and coughing as though covering his obvious emotion. It wouldn’t be normal for a man to show concern for another man would it? not in here.

Robert swallowed thickly trying to form words but Aaron beat him to it “I’m just gonna pop down to the shop, you want anything?” he asked, a red tinge on his cheeks as he slipped his shoes on. Robert shook his head no, fearful of his voice betraying him if he even attempted to verbalise. Aaron left without another word and Robert’s heart plummeted. It wasn’t that he expected any different, Aaron had been here 9 years now - he knew how rough it was being known as gay inside. He’d heard the slurs used against him, seen the damage done by blokes who didn’t like “his sort” so it wasn’t surprising that Aaron was apprehensive but Robert was still in the dark about how he really felt. 

He couldn’t tell if Aaron actually liked him and was just scared to admit it, Feared a beating for the two of them if ever anyone found out, or maybe he didn’t like Robert at all and felt like Robert wasn’t taking the hint? Either way Robert needed to talk to him, he needed him to let him in.

Aaron had returned a while later clutching a new box of teabags they didn’t need yet, any excuse to get him out of the cell - Robert thought. “A-Aaron, about before-” Robert started tentatively. “Don’t know what you’re on about” Aaron interrupted, his back facing Robert as he fumbled around to make two cups of tea. “I think you do” Robert said confidently “You already know I’m not straight, so I don’t... Understand-” 

“What, Robert?! You don’t understand why this can’t happen?!” Aaron fumed, waving his hand between the two of them. “We’re in prison Robert, if you hadn’t forgotten” 

“So there is something, you feel it too?” Robert whispered, ignoring the metaphorical steam bellowing from Aaron’s ears. 

“What is it you wanna hear Rob?!” Aaron blurted, trying hard to keep his voice inside the cell “I fancy ya? We’re gonna have a massive gay wedding in the prison chapel and live happily ever after?! It doesn’t work like that in here”

Robert pursed his lips, willing himself to think of a way out of this mess.

“You’ve been here barely a month Rob” he continued “You can’t even imagine the things I’ve seen” He shook his head exasperatedly “Just before you got here I spent a month in solitary for stabbing a bloke who thought it was okay to corner me in the showers, said I was gay and my Dad had done it all those times so that must mean I like it” tears pricked his eyes now and Robert could see the veins pulsing in his throat as he spoke. “You don’t know what that’s like because I’d never let that happen to you, that’s why I made up all that bullshit about you having a girl on the outside, so you don’t have to suffer the way I’ve done!”

“I’m sorry Aaron” Robert choked out “but I can’t help the way I feel”

“Well you have to” Aaron swallowed thickly, rubbing his pooling eyes on the back of his sleeve “or you won’t survive this Rob, I mean it”

The next few hours were spent in almost silence, Robert pretending to be lost in his book and Aaron faking an afternoon nap, both of them knowing they were thinking about each other but not brave enough to break the silence. They hardly spoke during tea either, shovelling down the prison cook’s attempt at a lamb hotpot and retreating to their room for another few hours of awkwardness. 

“I don’t want this to ruin things” Aaron’s hoarse voice came later that night.

It was way past lights out and the men were both in their bunks, trying to kid the other that they were sound asleep but focused on nothing more than the other persons breathing pattern. Robert debated on ignoring Aaron’s strained voice and pretending he hadn’t heard and was actually lost in dream but something about that didn’t feel right and Robert wanted nothing more than Aaron’s voice filling his ears once more. 

“It won’t, I get it - you don’t feel the same” Robert mumbled, feeling like a sulking teenager as he turned to face the wall. 

Aaron sighed loudly “Fucks sake Rob” and Robert heard him sit up, the creaking of the old mattress giving him away. 

“Tell me I’m wrong then” Robert challenged moodily

Aaron climbed from his bed, padding across the dark room to the toilet area - relieving himself and then washing his hands, drying them on the towel slowly as he thought of the words to say.

“You know we can’t do this” he sighed, and Robert could tell he’d turned to face him - peering through the darkness but Robert clamped his eyes shut, nose nearly pressed against the wall in a desperate attempt to conceal himself.

“Except you still haven’t told me what ‘this’ is” Robert shot back, knowing he was being pathetic but why spend 7 years in a tiny room with someone and not tell them how you feel?

Aaron sighed, running a hand down his face and considered climbing back in his bunk and forgetting all about this awkward conversation, but he couldn’t sleep with the thought of Robert wide awake in the bunk below, he’d known that for a while now. He bit the bullet and padded gently over to Roberts bed, leaning quietly on the mattress as he slid into the gap behind the tall blonde. Robert stilled as he felt Aaron’s cold hand creep under the covers and rest gently on his stomach, relaxing into the warmth of his chest as he spooned him. “You know if we were back home this would be so much easier” Aaron breathed gently, his warm breath raising the hairs on the back of Roberts neck. 

“I don’t want your sentence to be any harder than it already is” he whispered, resting his nose gently in the crook of Roberts neck. “I wasn’t expecting it to be easy” Robert mumbled “It’s prison, it’s not supposed to be a walk in the park” 

“You know what I mean” Aaron said lowly “If I can protect you from even half of the messed-up stuff that goes on in here then I’ll sleep better”

“What if I can’t sleep knowing you’re up there, that I’m lying to myself and you everyday just for an easier life?” Robert said boldly. 

“You think it’s any easier for me, huh?” Aaron sighed “I’ve seen the way you look at me, I saw it from the moment we met and I felt the same. You think I want to lay up there on my own every night when I know I could be here with you?” 

“Then don’t” Robert sighed “Don’t fight it” 

Aaron sighed sadly “It’s too dangerous Rob” 

“No one has to know” Robert countered “It’s not like we’d broadcast it to the entire wing, I’m not that stupid”

“They’d find out” Aaron reasoned “They find out everything in here, and what happens when they do, huh?” 

“We’ll be careful” Robert begged, sliding his hand over Aaron’s 

“We’re already being dangerous Rob” Aaron sighed “Look at us, I’m in your fucking bed. It would take less than five seconds for a guard to come storming in here and catch us” 

“But we’re not doing anything” 

“We don’t have to be” Aaron sighed “God, one wrong look at you over the dinner table and I could be signing our death certificates” 

“It’s not wrong” Robert squeaked

“Things are different in here Rob” He murmured gently “I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be” 

They both stilled as they heard the gate at the end of the floor unlock, Robert now felt the fear Aaron must have felt and suddenly he understood. It wasn’t just his life on the line, being outed as gay in prison was one thing but being in a relationship with your cell-mate? May as well book your own funeral. Aaron slid his hand from underneath his and pushed his warm lips gently against the cool skin on Roberts neck, whispering an “I’m sorry” before disappearing back to his own bunk. A few seconds later and two guards walked past their cell deep in conversation, Robert listened for the silence after they left and suddenly it felt as though Aaron hadn’t been there at all, like it was all just a dream.


	5. Finlay Barton

A few days had passed since their talk and things were going relatively smoothly. Robert was no longer pining away at the fact he couldn’t as much as glance in Aaron’s direction for fear of being caught with lust-filled eyes, knowing that they could share quiet moments together in the safe haven of their cell after dark. Sure, they weren’t a proper couple, not by a long shot. They hadn’t even shared the kiss they both so desperately wanted but they had a mutual understanding of each other and knowing that Aaron felt the same was enough to push Robert through the gruelling days of prison life. 

The on-duty guard had stomped his way across the floor banging on each door yelling about visiting time but Robert and Aaron hadn’t budged from their place on bottom bunk, sat cross-legged opposite each other with a deck of cards splayed out in front of them. They didn’t get visitors, or mail or even phone calls and that was okay now because they had each other, they both had someone from home who understood what it was really like on the outside for them. “Hit me” Robert mumbled, unable to perfect his poker face as Aaron handed him the least favourable card “Bust!” he sighed furiously, throwing the cards back down to be re-dealt. 

“Awww! Don’t worry mate, you’ve got years left to learn” Aaron teased, boyishly. 

“You’re cheating, you’ve got to be cheating!” Robert fumed, checking the cards for pen marks for the twentieth time that game. 

“Now Now Sugden, anyone would think you were a sore loser” Aaron sighed dramatically

“Typical Dingle, cheating people out of their hard-earned cash” Robert grumbled, shoving two black poker chips over to Aaron’s side of the bed as he laughed childishly

“Big baby!” he teased, gathering up the cards again. 

The door was swung open by one of the new guards that had started last week, he was shorter than Robert with thick-rimmed glasses and a goofy grin. The inmates had made no secret of taking the piss out of him from the day he started, geeky-looking and too polite for his own good. Aaron was sure he’d seen him before but didn’t have the chance to speak to him before now. 

“Aaron?” The guard asked, poking his head around the door frame “You’ve got a visitor waiting mate” he said nervously, stepping into the room, the nervousness steaming from his scrawny build. 

“Me?” Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, turning to Robert “Who’d wanna see me?” 

Robert watch as Aaron slid his shoes on and checked his reflection in the mirror.

“Maybe your Mum?” Robert voiced, just as baffled as Aaron was

The guard stood nervously in the doorway as Aaron passed him on his way out, stopping as he saw his name badge; “Finlay Barton” 

He glanced down and back up to a nervous looking Officer Barton who obviously presumed he was about to start shouting at him or something. He adjusted his glasses nervously as he waited for Aaron to speak, the light bulb finally going off in his head as he muttered aloud

“Finlay Barton...? Wait, Finn Barton?” He asked, receiving a short nod from the younger lad “You’re Adam Barton’s cousin?” 

The officer looked relieved not to be getting a verbal assault or battering. 

“Y-Yeah, on my Dad’s side” he nodded

Aaron chuckled lightly, turning back to Robert “Adams cousin” he pointed “Small world” before heading off to the visiting area. 

Officer Barton stood in the doorway awkwardly, wondering what had actually just happened before turning to Robert for confirmation.

“Your cousin married my sister” Robert clarified, putting the cards away in their box

“You’re Vic’s brother?” he asked incredulously, receiving a nod from Robert “Small World” he parroted Aaron before nervously shuffling out of the door. 

The silence of the cell didn’t last long before an animated Ronnie shuffled through the doorway. “Aaron about?” He asked excitedly, “He’s got a visitor” Robert said, raising his eyebrows. Ronnie looked taken aback, mirroring Roberts expression. “I know right” Robert said, pursing his lips. “He hasn’t had a visitor in years” Ronnie furrowed his brows “Must be some big news for them on the outside to even remember him.” Robert had been nervous for Aaron, maybe it was a good thing and his family had finally seen his side of the story or maybe it was bad news and someone close to him was sick. 

Robert shook himself from his thoughts, deciding not to worry too much until Aaron returned, it was probably something really boring like his lawyer asking for a meeting. “Anything I can help with?” Robert asked, nodding towards the brown envelope Ronnie clutched nervously in his hand. “I’ve had a letter” Ronnie said cautiously, waving the envelope briefly “Except it’s not in the blue writing set my family normally use” He stated nervously, holding the mail out for Robert to examine. 

“Looks official” Robert noted, taking the envelope from his hands and turning it over looking for details “Maybe it’s from your lawyer?” 

Ronnie bit his lip for a moment, taking the opportunity to perch on the opposite chair, Aaron’s chair. “That’s what I’m worried about” he sighed “My lawyer’s trying to get me an appeal started, so I can maybe get out of here. But I don’t hold much hope for it” 

“Do you want me to open it?” Robert asked tentatively “Or you could wait for Aaron, not sure how long he’ll be though” 

Ronnie stared at the envelope for a moment, weighing up his options. “Don’t think I can handle the anticipation” he admitted “Would you mind?”

“Not at all” Robert reassured, thumbing the tab and opening the seam. The letter was printed, not handwritten which made it seem all the more official. The header stated: Kotecha & Son Legal Services, Hotten. “It’s from Rakesh Kotecha” Robert said, scanning the letter for the senders name. “That’s my lawyer” Ronnie confirmed, eagerly awaiting the news. 

“Dear Mr Hale, I am writing in response to our meeting earlier in the year and am pleased to confirm your application for appeal has been accepted. A hearing date has been put forward for early February, You will be hearing from me shortly to confirm the date but please be assured we’re doing everything we can to pursue your case. Yours sincerely, Rakesh Kotecha” Robert read, glancing up to watch Ronnie’s excited expression. 

“I can’t bloody believe it” He said after a moment of silence “They’ve actually put it through” Ronnie’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he turned to look at Robert in awe. “How long have you been trying?” Robert asked curiously. “Just shy of fifteen years” He gasped “I might be out by next Christmas!” 

Ronnie had gone back to his cell after his shock had died down, leaving Robert to wonder if he was destined for a life behind bars - these were men who had served well past their sentence and deserved to be home with their families, but the criminal justice system didn’t see it like that, they were just statistics in their eyes. Robert had already been framed for attempted murder by the White’s, what’s saying they couldn’t lengthen his sentence if they really wanted to?

\--

Aaron missed teatime and Robert was now beginning to worry. He’d eaten his meal with Ronnie and was grateful for the fact Jason didn’t seem to notice him eating without Aaron. He didn’t think he was ready for a lone encounter with the hateful man just yet, and so he was glad when the end of meal bell went and he could slope off too his cell alone. He’d made sure to pocket his dessert, a slice of chocolate cake with thick icing - thankfully wrapped in a paper bag to share with Aaron when he returned… if he returned. 

By late evening Robert was beginning to worry. Everyone with visitors had returned shortly after tea except Aaron, had he done something to land himself in solitary? Had the visit gone that badly that he was kept away from the wing until everything died down? Had he suddenly discovered he had superpowers and flown over the prison wall, never to be seen again? Anything sounded plausible in Roberts imagination at that moment.   
Roberts breath hitched momentarily as he unmistakeably heard Aaron’s feet padding across the floor, tailed by a guard who’s heavy boot-prints were nearly masking the sound. “You’ve missed tea” The guard mumbled “You’ll have to wait ‘til breakfast now”. He hadn’t heard Aaron’s reply, if there had even been one in the first place. Instead he was met with Aaron’s slumped form entering the cell before the guard bolted up the door for the night, it was barely half and hour until lights out. 

Aaron stood in the centre of the room momentarily before turning to face Robert who was perched on the edge of his bunk, his face etched with concern. The skin around Aaron’s eyes was blotchy and red after what looked like hours of wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve, his bottom lip red and swollen from the habit of biting it between his teeth. His once bright blues were glassy and lost as they searched for Robert in the dim light. 

“Aaron?” Robert asked cautiously, rising to his feet and stepping towards him

Aaron’s eyes found his, before he stumbled slightly, grateful when Roberts large hands steadied his unbalanced stature, lingering on his upper-arms unsure. 

“He’s dead… Shadrach’s dead” Aaron croaked out, his bottom lip wobbling noticeably before his eyes spilled over. Robert pulled his broken form against him, sighing gently as Aaron fit perfectly in his arms, his head resting near his collarbone and as his body trembled, wracked with sobs. Roberts hands ran up and down his spine soothingly as Aaron clung to his sweater, sniffing noisily as his rough breathing calmed down. The now fully grown adult still emotionally the age of the fifteen year old boy who was first sent here, clung desperately to the older man - Fuck prison, Fuck threats, Fuck fear - Robert was all he needed in that moment and everything else didn’t matter.

“Get ready for bed, I’ll make us some tea and then we’ll talk, yeah?” Robert said quietly, moving his head to look at the now calmer man below him. Aaron nodded, pulling his sweater-sleeves over his hands nervously as he reluctantly unattached himself from his safe place. 

Robert left Aaron to undress while he boiled the kettle, he had known Shadrach back when he still lived in Emmerdale, a tramp-looking drunk who regularly propped up the bar of the Woolpack. Heart of gold, some said - Violent bloke who didn’t deserve a second glance, said the rest. Robert handed Aaron his warm mug, he’d now made himself comfy under the covers in Roberts bunk and Robert didn’t dare question it for fear of startling him back into his own bed. He stripped himself down to his boxers and t-shirt in silence as Aaron sipped quietly at his drink before placing the empty mug on the floor, the only noise being the distant sound of “Lights out!” before the room shut down into almost complete darkness. 

Robert felt his way into bed, sliding next to Aaron who was facing him - barely visible in the blackness of the night. “You okay?” Robert murmured, sliding his hand under the cover and resting it gently on Aaron’s hip. “Better” He mumbled in reply, snuggling closer to Robert “Feel a right pillock to be honest” he chuckled lightly. “Don’t” Robert cooed “It’s normal to be upset, he was your Grandad” Aaron slid his hand against Robert’s chest comfortably, Robert taking the opportunity to rub his thumb lightly against the bare skin of his hipbone that became accessible as Aaron’s shirt rose up slightly. “He was a waste of space” Aaron blurted, before laughing lightly “That to” Robert noted “But still, he was family.” Aaron nodded thoughtfully “It just feels like I’m missing so much in here, sure he was a complete liability but he was mine, y’know? And I’ll never get the chance to know him now, not really” 

Robert sighed gently “I know” he whispered, cautiously placing a kiss on Aaron’s hairline “I feel the same about my Dad” he admitted. Aaron let his fingers trace Roberts collarbone absent-mindedly over his shirt “Vic’s always on about him, said he was a cracking bloke” Aaron said quietly, waiting for Robert to speak. “Yeah, well Vic didn’t know him the way I did” He said bitterly. “You didn’t get on?” Aaron asked, gazing up at him in the darkness, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. “I wasn’t Andy was I?” He admitted sadly. Aaron snorted “Oh right, and you’d wanna be like Andy? He’s a right tosser” 

Robert laughed along lightly before turning serious again “Dad didn’t see it that way. He’s a farm lad isn’t he? Exactly what Dad wanted.” He said shakily “Someone to take over the farm, have a wife and kids, a proper Sugden” 

“Did he know about you, y’know?” Aaron asked gently, running his hand up and down Roberts torso slowly.

“Kind of” Robert shrugged “We had this farmhand come over for the summer when I was fifteen, I proper fancied him and it was the first time I’d ever kissed a lad. Dad caught us on my bed, we were just kissing but obviously that wasn’t okay in Dad’s eyes” 

“What happened?” Aaron gulped

“Dad sent him packing, leathered me and we never spoke of it again” Robert sighed “I think deep down he knew I wasn’t straight but he never mentioned it and I was too scared to” 

“Was that why you didn’t get on, after that I mean?” 

Robert sighed “You’ve heard about my Mum, I presume?” 

Aaron nodded “What Andy did” 

“Yeah, well my Dad covered for him - went to prison and everything to keep him out of trouble” Robert explained “Never did anything like that for me though, they had this little thing - the two of them - like some secret club and I wasn’t allowed in. It’s like the day they adopted Andy I was pushed out of the family” 

“What about your Mum?” Aaron asked cautiously “Was she the same?”   
Roberts face warmed at the memory of Sarah Sugden. She hadn’t been his Mum biologically but she was his in every way that mattered. Life hadn’t been the same since she was killed. 

“Mum was everything I needed” Robert sighed “She sided with me, always. Dad hated it. Then after she died, Andy had Dad and I had no one. Victoria was too young and Mum was just pushed aside, forgotten. I couldn’t talk about her because it would cause an argument, I needed to talk about her - remember her, y’know?” 

“Tell me about her… if you like?” Aaron asked gently, not wanting to push boundaries. 

Robert wet his lips, looking down at Aaron who was now resting his head on Roberts chest, listening intently for him to begin. Robert had never had this, even with his ex-girlfriends, blokes he’d slept with… there was no feeling like this, safe, home. He felt at ease with Aaron, like he could tell him anything and Aaron would listen, wouldn’t judge. 

“She wasn’t my real Mum” Robert began “My real Mum was Pat but she died when I was a baby, I never knew her - only from photos. Then Sarah came along and she was like… like an angel. She hadn’t been left with me because the other parent had died, not like Dad was.. she wanted me, she chose me, she chose to be my Mum and that’s the single greatest thing anyone’s ever done for me… does that sound weird?”

“It’s not weird, it’s love. Proper love.” Aaron whispered, sliding his hand underneath Roberts shirt and tracing circles gently on his abdomen as they spoke. 

“Dad and Andy were like a proper Father and Son, everything I should have been… but Mum, she was different. Dad hated me spending time on my school-work, reading books, getting smarter. He wanted me to take over the farm but I didn’t want that, I wanted to be different… I didn’t want to be stuck in Emmerdale herding cattle for the rest of my life and Mum encouraged that. She bought me all my textbooks for school, helped me with my homework, defended me when Dad kicked off or when Andy made nasty comments.” Robert ranted, tears now building in the back of his eyes. 

“Dad would keep me and Andy off school if he needed more help on the farm, said that school wasn’t important because everything we needed to know we could learn on the farm. But I didn’t want that, I wanted to make something of my life - Mum was the only one who understood that and then Andy… Andy took her away from me, and Dad covered it all up for him like it was nothing, like he’d broken a vase or something” 

Tears were spilling over the threshold now, staining Roberts cheeks and he felt pathetic.. Aaron had just lost his Grandad and here he was, making it about him again. His Dad would be so disappointed in him. Aaron leaned on his elbows to face Robert in the darkness, his chest almost covering Roberts as he pushed forward and wiped the pad of his thumb across his soaking wet cheeks. 

“You did it thought Rob” Aaron sighed “You got out of Emmerdale, you made something of yourself” 

“-and then I ended up in here” Robert pointed out bitterly

“Yeah, and it wasn’t your fault” Aaron said sternly “-and it just might have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me, y’know?” 

“You mean that?” Robert breathed, the air around him feeling thicker

“I mean everything I say Rob… and your Mum, she would have been so proud of you” 

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat, watching tentatively as Aaron leaned forward and pushed his lips against his cheekbones, kissing the tears away tenderly as Robert sucked in a breath. He nudged his nose lightly against Roberts, so close that he could feel the hot air from Aaron’s mouth brush gently against his open lips, Aaron’s warm hand now pressed firmly on his ribcage underneath his shirt. His entire world spun for a microsecond as Aaron edged closer, touching his kiss against him gently before-…A siren rang through the entire wing, startling Aaron so much he shot backwards and banged his head against the frame of the bed, moment lost as Robert dragged himself into a seating position, listening intently as footsteps thundered past their cell. 

“What the hell is that?!” Robert shrieked, covering his ears with his hands

“I-I-.. I don’t know!” Aaron shouted over the noise “Maybe someone’s tried to escape?”

The noise took nearly twenty minutes to die down completely, and in that time an officer had been around every cell to inform the inmates they’d be on lock-down until the situation was under control, a prisoner had been found dead in his cell.


	6. Custard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW.. you probably all thought I'd forgotten about this, but i'm working on it - have faith x

The entire morning up until 11am was spent in lock-down. Robert was thankful that he’d saved his chocolate cake from the night before to share with Aaron since they ended up missing breakfast after Aaron had already gone to bed with no tea. 

“God, even prison chocolate is to die for” Aaron groaned, taking a bite of the heavenly chocolate slice. 

“You’ve got it all in your beard you scruff!” Robert chuckled

“Well you did leave it in your pocket overnight to melt” Aaron defended, rubbing at his stubble with the back of his hand

“That’s an awful excuse” Robert laughed “I haven’t got any on me”

Sure enough Roberts porcelain skin was still clear of any mess, something Aaron thought was highly unfair considering he had melted chocolate icing all over his hands. He lunged forward unexpectedly from where he was sat cross-legged at the end of Roberts bed to pin the older man down on his back, smearing chocolate over his face with his fingertips.

“Ughhh!” Robert shrieked “You fucker!” 

“I’m only SHARING!” Aaron laughed manically, licking the residue from his stubby fingers.

Robert shoved him off playfully as he stormed over to the mirror, groaning as he threw cold water over his face in a desperate attempt to get clean. 

“I can’t wait until they unlock the doors” Robert mumbled into the towel “I’m desperate for a shower” 

“Well we all know you stink Rob but you don’t need to go on about it” Aaron teased, earning a smack from the pillow resting on the edge of Roberts bunk. 

Their pillow fight was cut short by the cell door being unlocked and Finn Barton letting them out of their quarantine. 

“Finally!” Robert groaned, reaching for his towel and toiletries. 

“God, Robert. Anyone would think you’ve spent a month in solitary the way you go on” Aaron groaned dramatically 

“Well some of us like to make an effort, we’re not all raised on a pig farm like you Dingles” he shot back, sticking his tongue out for effect

“Cheeky bastard!” Aaron laughed “I’ll have you know our pigs are a damn sight better than the Sugden cows” he defended  
“I’ll leave you to think about pigs and um.. empty beer cans” Robert teased, receiving a middle fingered salute from Aaron as he shook his head. 

There was no easy way around the prison showers, however hard you tried to block out the fact you were surrounded by about 20 naked men you still felt disgusting, dirty and exposed as you plastered yourself in cheap prison-shop-shower-gel. Robert tried to get it over with as quick as possible, rinsing his hair quickly before wrapping himself in his towel and trying to ignore the lingering stares from other inmates. 

“Hope you’ll sleep well tonight without your buddy to protect ya” a voice came from behind him as he was redressing. Robert turned around to face a spiky haired man around 5 feet tall with sunken brown eyes, he was flanked by a taller, skinnier man that reminded him of Marlon Dingle. “Shut up, you’re not supposed to tell” the Marlon-lookalike whisper-shouted, receiving a sharp nudge to the ribs by his partner.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Robert asked, sticking his chin out in defiance

“Nothing mate, Nothing at all” The short man laughed “Just hope your queer bunkmate enjoys his stay in solitary” 

The men sloped off, bickering amongst themselves as Robert stood confused. Had Aaron got himself into trouble in the short time he’d taken to shower? Robert quickly redressed and headed to the refectory to find out. 

Aaron was hunched over a pool table taking pot-shots with an older looking man who had a goatee. “Lucky bastard!” Muttered the opponent, tossing a pack of cigarettes into Aaron’s awaiting hand “I’ll have you next time” He said, wagging his finger. Aaron laughed, pocketing his winnings “In your dreams Len, try again tomorrow?” 

“Aaron, what’s happened?” Robert fussed, rushing over to Aaron who was leaning against the pool table. “Nothing? I was just thrashing Len at pool” he shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows. “There were two blokes in the shower, saying something about me being on my own tonight because you were going to solitary?” Robert rushed, interrupted by Ronnie who pattered across the floor quickly to join them “I’ve just seen one of Jason’s lads coming out of your cell, he looked right shifty and there are talks of a bunk check after that bloke overdosed last night” He blurted, realisation washing over Aaron’s face as his mouth dropped open “Those bastards are setting me up!” 

Robert and Ronnie struggled to keep up with Aaron as he raced back up to their cell, hands all over each piece of furniture as he frantically searched for contraband. “Quick, you take the top bunk, I’ll check the bottom!” Ronnie offered, shoving Robert towards the beds. Aaron was now throwing things around in panic, searching through old letters, under the table and even in the tiny kitchen area but he couldn’t find anything. 

“I-Is this yours?” Robert asked, pulling a clear bag of pills from a slit in Aaron’s mattress. 

Aaron crossed the other side of the room in a millisecond, snatching the drugs from Roberts grasp and sliding out of the doorway without a word. 

“Where’s he going now?” Robert gasped, hearing a yell further down the wing informing everyone that a bunk check was beginning

“What d’ya think he’s doing? He’s getting rid of them!” Ronnie shrugged, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Robert didn’t get a chance to question him further, instead getting interrupted by two guards pushing their way into the cell “Back to your own cell please Mr Hale” the taller one instructed, watching as Ronnie left the room “Face the wall Sugden.” Robert pressed his nose against the wall, silently praying that there was nothing else in the room and Aaron would safely dispose of the contraband before he was sent back to the cell. 

Aaron arrived back to the cell looking calm as ever while the guards searched the bunks. “Where have you been?” one of them questioned. “Sorry Gents” Aaron lied easily “Got talking to Officer Barton, I know his family you see” There was no time for the guard to interrogate him further because another guard entered the room “Found what we’re looking for lads” he notified the guards who shared a glance before shuffling out of the room and down the corridor. 

“What just happened?” Robert asked cautiously 

“The bloke in number 12 overdosed last night, they were looking for the source” Aaron said easily before revealing in a quieter tone “They found it, in our pal Jason’s effects”

Robert gasped “You didn’t!?” 

Aaron shrugged “Every man for himself in here Rob, you’ll learn that soon enough”

\--

The news spread fast that Jason was spending the next fortnight in solitary, he would spend Christmas alone in a tiny cell with no windows and Robert couldn’t help but think it was more than he deserved. Tea time was quiet without the added annoyance of Jason hovering over his minions, it was actually enjoyable - if you could get past the god-awful taste of Fish Surprise. 

“What’s the surprise then?” Robert had mumbled in disgust

“Whether you’ll have salmonella or botulism” Aaron said matter-of-factly, receiving a snort in response from Robert.

Even though Jason wasn’t there to terrorise them they still partook in the tradition of pocketing their dessert for later on, it was a regular treat now - enjoying sugary snacks after hours under Roberts blanket. 

“Okay, would you rather be invisible or be able to read peoples minds?” Aaron asked, dipping a chocolate biscuit into the pitiful pot of custard served for dessert that night. 

Robert had opted for the raspberry yoghurt, immediately regretting his choice when he realised Aaron’s idea of using custard as a dipping choice for the chocolate biscuits they had stashed away. “Read peoples minds, obviously” he answered as though it was the clear choice. 

Aaron coated a biscuit in thick custard before holding it near Roberts mouth “Try this, it’s gorgeous” he offered, licking custard from his thumb on the opposite hand. Robert took a small bite gratefully “Oh my God” he groaned “Game-changer!” as Aaron eagerly nodded, polishing off the other half of biscuit off in agreement. 

“Even better if the custard was warm” He commented, pushing the half-filled pot over to Robert who nodded enthusiastically. 

“What would you rather then?” Robert asked, dipping a biscuit in. 

“Invisibility is obviously the better option” Aaron enthused, receiving a look of disagreement in return “You can find out what’s on the other persons mind if they blurt it out when they think you’re not around”

“Oh, so it’s got nothing at all to do with spying on unsuspecting people getting dressed?” Robert teased 

“It’s not like I need superpowers to get your kit off, is it Sugden?” Aaron shot back playfully, laughing at the blush that crept to Roberts cheeks. 

“Next question” Robert mumbled shyly, pursing his lips to hide the smile giving his bashful expression away. 

“Would you rather…” Aaron began thoughtfully “Be let out of here, right now…”

He paused for a moment, prompting Robert to blurt “… Or what?” 

Suddenly regretting asking the question, he became silent, almost avoiding Roberts pressing stare. Robert smiled at the turn of events, Aaron now seemingly nervous in the presence of Robert. 

“I’d rather be stuck here eating cheap chocolate biscuits and prison custard with you than be out there doing, whatever else” Robert said calmly “If that’s what you’re asking?”

“Honestly?” Aaron asked, expression softening as he peered up through his eyelashes

“Honestly” Robert confirmed, sharing a shy smile with an equally shy Aaron.

They were silent for more than a few seconds, relishing in the feeling of being safe, cared-for, wanted before Aaron made the first move and collected up the mess from their late night snack. Robert let his head fall against the bed frame gently as Aaron stepped behind him to put the rubbish in the bin and wash his hands, returning momentarily to surprise Robert with a soft kiss on his cheek, going back to what he was doing before Robert had the chance to react properly. 

“Soft lad” Robert mumbled fondly, his fingertips grazing where the sparks remained on his skin.


End file.
